TDI: Interviews
by Sniffy Sand
Summary: Characters interviewed so far: Trent, Duncan, LeShawna, Heather... Rated T for language and mild adult themes in some interviews
1. Trent

A/N : aaah writers block on TDI chatroom . okay so im just gonna start w/

*TDI interviews*: Trent

Me: Hello everyone and WELCOME to-

Random person: JUST SKIP TO THE FREAKING MAIN PART!!!

Me: alrighty then ^^; here we are with TRENT!

Trent: hello :D

Me: So … Trent mind if I ask you some questions?

Trent: sure

Me: Do you like blue cheese?

Trent: eww no.

Me: Have you ever smoked heroin?

Trent: O.O no…

Me: Do you own a gun?

Trent: O.O no again

Me: Do you get nervous before doctor appointments?  
Trent: well… Kinda… ^^;

Me: What do you think of hot dogs?

Trent: yum yum yum

Me: What do you prefer to drink in the morning?

Trent: water I guess o_O

Me: Can you do push ups?

Trent: I think so… ^^;

Me: Favorite hobby?

Trent: Playing my guitar 3

Me: Do you have A.D.D?  
Trent: no…

Me: Middle name?

Trent: that's kinda private info don't u think ^^:

Me: okay then… Name 3 thoughts at this exact moment.

Trent: Gwen, my guitar, my parents

Me: Where would you like to go?

Trent: well… I don't really know. ^^;

Me: Favorite number?

Trent: nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine

Me: Could you be a pirate?

Trent: im not mean…

Me: that's soooo cute :3

Trent: Excuse me? O_o

Me: umh never mind. What's in your pocket right now?

Trent: a dollar

Me: Who is your loudest friend?

Trent: Izzy .

Me: Does someone have a crush on you?

Trent: umm Gwen? And umm fangirls?

Me: What songs do you want sung at your funeral?

Trent: I don't really know…

Me: What was the first thing you thought of when you woke this morning?

Trent: This umm… interview?

Me: Favorite person in the world?

Trent: well either gwen or my parents.

Me: okay last question: Are you a virgin.

Trent: *makes grossed out face and leaves the room*

Me: well that's one of the reasons that one was last ^^;

A/N

Okay… That was fun to make :) sorry if its crappy ^^; …REVIEW!


	2. Duncan

TDI interviews (2): Duncan

Me: Hello everyone and WEL-

Duncan: yea yea just skip to the main part!

Me: WHY DO I ALWAYS GET CUT OUT ON THAT??? Gawd… so here we are with Duncan…

Duncan: whatever

Me: So … Duncan mind if I ask you a few questions?

Duncan: k fine

Me: Do you like blue cheese?

Duncan: blue?

Me: ill take that as a 'NO'. Have you ever smoked heroin?

Duncan: are you f**king bas**rds trying to get me in trouble w/ the cops???

Me: no-no-no … Do you own a gun?

Duncan: *mad face*

Me: never mind that. Do you get nervous before doctor appointments?

Duncan: NO! that's what gay guys do!

Me: What do you think of hot dogs?

Duncan: cool?

Me: What do you prefer to drink in the morning?

Duncan: Whatever is in my fridge

Me: Can you do push ups?

Duncan: yea…

Me: Favorite hobby?

Duncan: vandalizing property.

Me: Do you have A.D.D?

Duncan: WTF is that?

Me: *-_- face* ill take that as a no. Middle name?

Duncan: Who cares?

Me: okay then… Name 3 thoughts at this exact moment.

Duncan: s3x p0rn drugs

Me: Where would you like to go?

Duncan: anywhere.

Me: Favorite number?

Duncan: 666

Me: Could you be a pirate?

Duncan: yea…

Me: What's in your pocket right now?

Duncan: my pocket knife.

Me: Who is your loudest friend?

Duncan: Geoff

Me: Does someone have a crush on you?

Trent: Courtney…

Me: What songs do you want sung at your funeral?

Duncan: I have better things to think of …

Me: What was the first thing you thought of when you woke this morning?

Duncan: what fag remembers that?

Me: Okay.. O_O. Favorite person in the world?

Duncan: Princess

Me: okay last question: Are you a virgin.

Duncan: nope

Me: well you can leave now…

Duncan: FINALY! *leaves*

A/N

Okay… These are fun to make :) sorry if its crappy ^^; …REVIEW! And tell me who should I interview next ]:D


	3. LeShawna

A/N : thanks for the ideas peeps =)

*TDI interviews*: LeShawna

Me: Hello everyone and WELCOME to another interview with one of the TDI campers… (silence) … HEEEY I didn't get cut off!!! * :D face *

Me: sooooo here we are with LESHAWNA!

LeShawna: whazzap ya'll?

Me: So … LeShawna mind if I ask a few questions?

LeShawna: LeShawna has no problem with that girl.

Me: Do you like blue cheese?

LeShawna: weall.. I must say no.

Me: Have you ever smoked heroin?

LeShawna: no that is messed up!

Me: Do you own a gun?

LeShawna: negative

Me: Do you get nervous before doctor appointments?

LeShawna: well I must admit it… sometimes I do

Me: What do you think of hot dogs?

LeShawna: theyre pretty tasty

Me: What do you prefer to drink in the morning?

LeShawna: pop!

Me: Can you do push ups?

LeShawna: well im a girl but sure!

Me: Favorite hobby?

LeShawna: Dancing 80's style heck-yea!

Me: Do you have A.D.D?

LeShawna: nope

Me: Middle name?

LeShawna: I aint tellin that

Me: okay then… Name 3 thoughts at this exact moment.

LeShawna: weeell this, my parents and my friends

Me: Youre a nice person * :) face* Where would you like to go?

LeShawna: well… I don't really know. ^^;

Me: Favorite number?

LeShawna: I don't really have a favorite number but maybe 8.

Me: Could you be a pirate?

LeShawna: Piratishym (a/n is that even a word lol xD) aint for girls!

Me: What's in your pocket right now?

LeShawna: my pockets aar emptay

Me: Who is your loudest friend?

LeShawna: well I must say : I don't hang out w/ loud girls. Even if I do they don't seem loud to ME

Me: awww

LeShawna: well wadda ur awwing at girl? Next question.

Me: Does someone have a crush on you?

LeShawna: NO!

Me: liar *-_- face*

LeShawna: wha did u juast say?

Me: What songs do you want sung at your funeral?

LeShawna: This girl aint dieing anytime soon. Mhm.

Me: What was the first thing you thought of when you woke this morning?

LeShawna: This interview thing.

Me: Favorite person in the world?

LeShawna: my PARENTS! *:D face* *waves at camera* hey mom n dad!

Me: okay last question *staps back*: Are you a virgin?

LeShawna: WHA?

Me: I said you can leave now *^^; face*

LeShawna: Oh… well bye everyone its been cool meeting ya'll *=) face*

Me: Well see you next time *waves at camera*

A/N

Okay… Its kinda crappy =P sorry if it is ^^;; and WOW these are so freaking fun to make :D


	4. Heather

A/N : thanks for the ideas peeps =)

*TDI interviews*: Heather

Me: Hel-

Heather: uh god WHY don't u just skip to the good part?

Me: *mad face* HEY! Im the one aking questions here. UNDERSTAND? *takes out pocket knife*

Heather: *gulp*

Me: *turns at cameras* well here I am with heather…

Heather: *im bossy pose*

Me: I will ask u some questions now.

Heather: what-ever.

Me: Do you like blue cheese?

Heather: eww what on earth is that?

Me: Ill take that as a no…. Have you ever smoked heroin?

Heather: No that would make me look fat.

Me: Not really…Do you own a gun?

Heather: I haven't seen one in my life.

Me: Do you get nervous before doctor appointments?

Heather: uhh… no.

Me: liar

Heather: hey I said NO!

Me: *puts hand in pocket*

Heather: next… umm… question?

Me: What do you think of hot dogs?

Heather: I like them just because weird surf girl hates them.

Me: Since when do you have a nickname for bridge? Never mind… What do you prefer to drink in the morning?

Heather: water bc it has 0calories

Me: Can you do push ups?

Heather: helloooooooo!!! im. A .GIRL!!!

Me: Favorite hobby?

Heather: Chearleading.

Me: Do you have A.D.D?

Heather: im not sick.

Me: Middle name?

Heather: my real middle name is stupid. I wish it was queen.

Me: Name 3 thoughts at this exact moment.

Heather: this weirdo show, chris' weirdo simmer camp and his weirdo movie theathre

Me: Where would you like to go?

Heather: uhh hello - EUROPE

Me: Favorite number?

Heather :6 . the word Europe has 6 letters

Me: Could you be a pirate?

Heather: well im popular and smart.

Me: not! *-_- face*

Heather: hey!!!!

Me: *moves hand*

Heather: go on…

Me: What's in YOUR pocket right now?

Heather: nothing…

Me: Who is your loudest friend?

Heather: hah I don't need friends…

Me: Does someone have a crush on you?

Heather: a lot of guys

Me:…not *-_- face* What songs do you want sung at your funeral?

Heather: im not going to die!

Me: What was the first thing you thought of when you woke this morning?

Heather:" am I getting fat? "

Me: YES! Favorite person in the world?

Heather: ME!

Me: I was kinda wondering, with an attitude like that – are you a virgin?

Heather: YES!

Me: whatever just get outta here *-_- face*

Heather: but I didn't say bye to the came-

Me: *steals wig*

Heather: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs away screaming*

A/N

Sorry if its crappy, but I was just having fun =D

WHO SHOULD I INTEVIEW NEXT????

REVIEW PLZ ;3


End file.
